


So Not Dating

by scottmcniceass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, there isn't much to this story but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what literally everyone thinks, Derek and Stiles aren't dating. After an awkward dinner spent trying to convince Stiles' father of this fact, Stiles decided that maybe they actually SHOULD be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Dating

Stiles and Derek are not dating. They aren’t, okay? They just spend a lot of time together. In fact, Stiles still hates Derek.

Okay, he doesn’t hate Derek. Near death experiences are obviously great for bonding. But he was still scared of Derek. And it’s not like Derek would actually want him, anyways. Not that Stiles thinks about Derek wanting him. Or wanting Derek.

They’re not dating!

Derek was sitting on the extra chair that Stiles’ had brought up to his room for moments like these, while he currently worked on the computer, researching something for Derek. Why Derek couldn’t get his own computer, Stiles wasn’t sure. Maybe he just liked to have a reason to bug Stiles.

“Your dad’s coming up the stairs.” Derek said, sliding out of his seat.

Stiles grabbed his arm, stopping him. “It’s cool. He knows you’re here.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed but they didn’t flash red so, hey, progress. “Why does he know that?”

Stiles released Derek’s arm. “I told him? Dude, he’s not deaf, he can hear us. Or me, at least, and I’m not exactly comfortable with my dad thinking I’m talking to myself, since he already thinks I’m crazy, so I told him.”

Derek didn’t look happy but he sat back own anyways.

There was a knock on Stiles’ door and then, not even a second later, definitely not long enough for Stiles to grant or deny access, the door opened.

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said easily, since it’s not like they were actually doing anything wrong.

“Stiles,” his dad said, his eyes flitting to Derek, who was pointedly staring at the computer screen as if it held all the answers to the universe. “Derek.”

Derek looked up. “Sheriff.”

His dad just stared at Derek for a minute, his expression stony. “I got dinner,” he said after a long enough pause that you could literally feel the awkward in the room. “Enough for three.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he stood up. “That’s really not necessary. Derek was just leaving. Right, Derek?”

Derek nodded once and stood up, grabbing his coast from the back of his chair.

“I insist.” His father said firmly.

Stiles gave Derek a horrified look and Derek’s whole body tensed, but he just shrugged. “Fine.”

“Oh, god,” Stiles muttered, too quietly for his dad to hear.

When they were all downstairs and seated at the small dinner table, Stiles’ dad handed out cartoons of food. “Hope you like Chinese.” He said to Derek, who just nodded mutely and took the food.

“This isn’t awkward at all.” Stiles said, opening his container of food.

Again, Derek didn’t say anything. “So,” his father looked between the two of them. “Stiles hasn’t said much of your relationship with each other, but I’ve noticed that you two have gotten close. I also know that you’re over the age of eighteen, and I would just like to remind everyone that I do own a gun and I do know how to use it.”

Stiles swallowed a piece of chicken wrong and started choking. Derek took pity on him and thumped him on the back until the coughing stopped. Stiles’ cheeks were burning red and he couldn’t meet Derek’s eyes.

“We’re not dating!” He said when he caught his breath. “Oh my god, you seriously thought we were dating?” And then another thought hit him. “And you’re actually okay with that idea?”

His father had the decency to look embarrassed. “I want you to be happy, and while I may not be happy about it, I’m not going to stop you two--,”

“Not dating!” Stiles repeated, pointing between himself and Derek. “So not dating. In fact, we’re so far from dating that we’re-- we’re--,” Stiles stopped, unable to think of a good comparison. “Derek?”

Both older men seemed to be completely ignoring Stiles, too busy watching each other. Derek put down his fork and bowed his head in an almost respectful manner.

“I thank you for your approval but at the moment Stiles and I are not romantically involved.” Derek said slowly. “And I appreciate the gesture, but there’s somewhere I need to be right now.”

Stiles dad nodded and Derek stood up. His dad didn’t follow, but Stiles did, as Derek left the table and headed towards the front door. Stiles waited until they were outside to say anything.

“At the moment?” He repeated. “What the hell, dude?”

Derek frowned. “I didn’t say that.”

“Uh, yeah, you did.” Stiles sighed deeply. “Why does everyone assume we’re dating? I mean, Scott’s asked me, like, five times, and Erica actually asked whether you were a boxers or briefs guy.”

Derek wasn’t looking at him. Instead, his eyes were trained somewhere above Stiles’ head, looking at nothing, really. “Maybe we should.” He said gruffly.

Stiles’ gave him a confused look. “Should what?”

Derek’s dug his hands into his pockets. “Date.” He said slowly, like it was a foreign word and he wasn’t sure if he was pronouncing it right.

Stiles’ mouth kind of fell open. Gracefully. He did not look like a fish out of water when he did that, no matter how many times Scott made that comparison.

“You want to?” Stiles asked, completely dumbfounded. It wasn’t that he was against the idea. In fact, he was totally, completely onboard with it. He just-- he never thought that Derek would be on board with it. Seriously, look at the guy. And he always found Stiles more annoying then anything else, and --

“Maybe.” Was all Derek said.

Stiles nodded slowly. “No, we should. Everyone’s going to accuse us of it anyways, might as well get something out of it, eh?” He waggled his eyebrows. “I should have known you’d want a piece of this.”

“Shut up,” Derek warned, eyebrows drawing together over his eyes in annoyance.

“I’m just saying, I knew this day would come, when everyone would realize what a hot piece of--,”

“Just be ready for seven.” Derek grunted, turning around.

“Wha-- why?”

“For our date.”

Stiles almost stumbled. “I thought by ‘dating’ you meant that we’d, like, make out in the back of your car or something.”

Derek turned then, and the slight grin on his face was wicked. “We can still do that.”

Stiles resisted the urge to punch the air in triumph. “Awesome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Tumblr. Like I said, pretty much fluff. Might eventually actually write the date-- and then some-- but for now I'm leaving this as completed, just in case I don't end up getting to it. :)


End file.
